


[索香]丛林法则

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 山大王老虎兽人索隆x游猎狐狸兽人山治
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 丛林法则(上)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好这里是太子，常驻lofter，希望用lof的小伙伴来找我玩，ID太子廉贞⭐

点梗，兽人版奇幻森林，沙雕无脑兽人虎狐，不要在意细节，ooc属于我。  
(一)  
这是一片茂密的原始森林，百米高的参天古树上缠绕着密密麻麻数不清的根须虬结的藤蔓，密集的地方甚至隐天蔽日。这里生活着无数奇妙的生物，黑猩猩兽人强尼和金刚鹦鹉兽人约瑟夫就是其中的一份子。  
这天清晨他们又一次遇见了，强尼兴奋地向在树上停下的约瑟夫打起了招呼。  
“早，约瑟夫，你这是要去哪里？”  
“早，强尼。我正要去给索隆老大送消息。”  
“这么早啊，索隆老大肯定还没有醒！你很急吗？”  
“不瞒你说，昨夜来了一个部落，是从草原迁移过来，他们今年又遇上干旱啦，据说已经是第五年了。他们想在咱这一直住下去，但这怎么行呢，毕竟大家都知道咱们森林的规矩！然而你猜怎么的——他们部落族长的女儿，一个猎豹美女，仰慕老大很久啦！那个老族长愿意将自己女儿送给老大作为收留他们的报酬。老大也单身这么久了，是时候给咱森林添一个小老大了，这不正正好吗。”  
“这么说来确实是件好事儿，那你快去吧，我就等着听你好消息了。”  
语毕，二人心照不宣地互相点点头，又朝着不同的方向分别了。  
在他们口中反复提到的，正是这片森林的主人，原型为百兽之王的罗罗诺亚·索隆。三年前，才将将成年的他来到这里，向正直壮年的原主人发起挑战并出人意料打败了他，把这片丛林归为己有。从那时开始不知有多少看他年轻就轻视他的人妄图打败他，都从未成功，虽然其中不乏一些厉害人物——索隆左眼的疤痕就是在对战狒狒王的时候得到的[纪念]，但不管怎么说，他的确用那强大的实力守住了阵地。  
打败了狒狒王之后他身名远扬，原本冷清的丛林陆陆续续搬来了一些弱小的部族，逐渐变得热闹起来。在他当上老大的第二年，森林边缘到来了一只独行的红狐，他并没有贸然深入，只是接连多日在草原和森林的交界处徘徊。因为他以原型示人，他的与众不同就一目了然，比一般狐型兽人强健的体魄，更为高大修长的身形，尤其是那一身说是红色其实更偏金色的美丽毛发，在傍晚夕阳透过树林缝隙的金色光线中一片耀耀生辉。  
这是在小弟们的通传下漫不经心走来的索隆第一眼看到的画面。  
“你就是罗罗诺亚·索隆？”狐狸的语气带着些傲慢，要不是索隆发现在他那双清澈湛蓝的眼睛中没有鄙夷和敌意，只有满满好奇，说不定以为又是一个不知天高地厚上门来打架的。  
“啊，我是。”  
狐狸轻盈跳跃几下，越过地上纠缠的粗壮树根来到索隆面前化为人形。于是索隆也化成人形与他面对面对视着。  
“我的名字是文斯莫克·山治，是个游猎者。话说回来你好奇怪，明明是只老虎，为什么人形头发跟草一个颜色哈哈哈～”  
黑猩猩紧张的浑身紧绷起来，这已经不是他第一次听到挑战者取笑老大的头发了，而通常的结局是被老大揍得屁滚尿流哪里来的回哪去。生怕大战一触即发殃及他这个战五渣，他心惊胆战地默默后退一步。  
然而他的老大没有暴怒。  
索隆微微从下到上打量了一下对方，勾起嘴角，“你不也很奇怪吗，圈圈眉毛。”  
狐狸山治讶异地挑了挑眉毛，目光里多了些趣味。传闻里的索隆是个冷酷易怒的家伙，虽然不苛待领地内的人，却也不亲近。他虽然不带恶意，但确实有几分挑衅的意味，没想到对方不仅不生气还回敬一个。这人比想象中还要有趣哎。  
他当然不是来找架打的，虽然真的要打他也不一定打不过，但一没仇二没怨的实在没必要拿命做赌注。他是一名来自草原文斯莫克家族的游猎者，目标是找到传说中的神秘之海all blue。草原的另一端他已经去过却无果，而如果要频繁无碍地穿过这个丛林继续他的寻找之旅，他不得不来跟这片区域的老大做交易，光明正大总要比偷偷摸摸强。  
山治懒得弯弯绕绕，直接摊牌道：“你的规矩我已经听说了。”  
“哦？那么，你要什么？”  
“我要自由出入你地盘的权限。”  
索隆饶有兴致地歪了歪头：“你能给我什么？”  
“我带来了草原另一端稀有的岩羊。”  
“食物？哈。”  
索隆意味不明地嗤笑一声，引来山治不悦地皱眉，他豪不在乎，继续道，“我不缺食物。”  
“哈？混蛋绿藻头，你知不知道这种羊有多难抓？！它的肉有多鲜美！！”  
“那又如何，我不缺就是不缺。你还有别的东西交易吗。”  
“……”  
“没有的话，我倒是有点想法。”  
索隆若有所思地又一次打量了一次山治，在对方发火之前提出在今晚月亮从东边山谷升起的时候同一个地方相见，山治虽然不解，但思来想去，为了自己的梦想还是答应了，然后目送索隆等人离开。  
时间很快就到了夜晚。  
当夕阳最后一丝橘红的光线从树丛间消失，森林便慢慢陷入了黑暗。山治生了火烤了只抓来的野兔当做晚餐，神情无聊中伴随着些许不经遮掩的焦虑。即使索隆拒绝了他的岩羊，他还是坚持认定是对方不识货，虽然不知道对方到底要提出什么要求，但为了增加交易成功的诚意，他还是动手处理好羊肉放在了旁边准备一会儿烤制。也许对方尝过他的手艺之后就会收回那句话了也说不定。  
有些过于自信的期望，在温暖的火光边等待的过程很漫长，他想着想着就睡着了，直到一阵寒风让他在清冷的月色里苏醒过来，火堆已经烧完了，而那只剩下一只眼的巨大老虎正威风凛凛站在不远处盯着自己。  
见他醒来，索隆这才施施然迈动粗壮有力的兽爪朝这边靠近，尾巴放下了些卷着的木柴。山治重新生好火，把羊架上火堆。  
“说说，你的要求是什么。”  
“……我以为你对此已经明白了，原来没有。”  
“哈？什么意思？”  
索隆抬头看了看天空中的月亮，叹了口气，似乎是无奈于对方的迟钝。  
“约你这么晚还能有什么，自然是要你陪我睡一次。”  
“……什？你把老子当成什么人了！”  
“没把你当成什么人，但是条件就这一个，你自己想清楚。”  
“……靠。”  
很想说老子不干你找别人吧，但是要想继续寻找all blue，这片森林是必经之路，在往森林那边就是峡谷，只有波涛汹涌的长河，无论如何都不可能渡过。然而和同族其他的狐狸兽人相比，他的经验实在是少之又少，基本为零，难道要把美好的第一次就这样浪费在这个虎人身上？还是被进入的一方，怎么想都好亏。  
但这种犹豫已经是一种信号了，索隆化作人身了然一笑，既然对方游移不定，干脆亲自帮他做出选择。  
就这样山治半推半就还是被索隆得逞了，虽然对方活很烂，他还是第一次，导致整个过程完全称不上美好。最惨的是做完以后他还要拖着酸痛的四肢继续把羊肉烤好。哪怕是这种时候也绝对不能浪费他辛辛苦苦抓来的羊！他一边在心里宽面条流泪，一边恨恨咬牙瞪着身边心情好得过于扎眼的某人。  
索隆啃着鲜嫩的烤羊肉，直接忽略掉狐狸杀人的目光。  
“啊，这个好好吃。”  
“…哼！也不看看是谁抓来的，也不看看是谁做的，还不赶快感激老子。”  
索隆配合地发出没有感情的赞美，成功看到山治压抑不住上提的嘴角。  
真好哄。他想。  
  
(一)完  
  



	2. 丛林法则(下)

(下)  
山治如愿以偿获得了罗罗诺亚对他自由出入森林的批准，不出几日，整个森林都知道了他是索隆老大新交的朋友。他休息了几日后又踏上旅途，去寻找梦想中的宝藏之海，离开那天索隆没有送他。  
夏天结束的时候，索隆才见到了回程的山治；秋天结束的时候，山治已经来回通过森林好几趟了。然而森林银装素裹的整个冬季，山治都没有再出现，这也在情理之中，毕竟寒冬外出不是什么容易的事儿。不过久久不见，索隆忍不住有点想念对方，只是想吃烤岩羊了，他每次都这样告诉自己。  
直到这年最后一场雪开始融化的这一天，索隆才又一次与游猎的狐狸重逢，却是在让人措手不及的情况下——山治是被一个靠近草原的小部落救下的。他们族长组织大家出门到不远处取干净的雪水，顺路收集点柴火，却发现了满身血迹倒在森林边缘的狐狸。有人认出他是老大的挚友，慌忙报告。  
等索隆听说急速赶来，山治已经恢复了人形，身上血污也被清理的差不多了，还依旧昏迷不醒。众人陆续离开棚屋，给索隆留出单独陪伴挚友的空间。整个过程绿发首领都沉默不语，内心一片兵荒马乱，这是他第一次体会到所谓称之为惊慌的情绪，就这样过了几日。  
好在某人生命力足够顽强，在索隆又一次给煮好的肉汤吹凉好喂食的时候悄然睁眼，突然与之对上视线的索隆差点手一滑把碗摔了。  
你好啊绿藻头。虚弱的山治眉眼弯弯。哈，你个蠢圈眉，还以为你活不了了。索隆压抑着高兴回敬，两人不甘示弱地一个站着一个躺着斗嘴三百回合。等吵累了，索隆继续给山治喂汤，山治配合着喝完，说道。  
“从今天开始，我没有家咯。”  
索隆心中顿了顿，面不改色把碗放好，不问缘由。这还不简单，他说，“那你以后就住这里呗，我好久没吃烤羊了。”  
你个蠢虎，你不就是馋我给你烤肉吗！山治浑身疼痛还是被气的尖牙白眼吼道。索隆背对他勾勾嘴角，我可不只馋烤肉。于是突然鸦雀无声，就算背对索隆也知道某人已经臊得红了脸。  
化雪就意味着春日快要来临了。山治伤好的很快，没多久就可以下地跑跑跳跳，带着森林里的兽人小崽子们到处玩耍。等到了  
春雨绵绵春雷阵阵降临这片森林过后，山治的伤已经彻底痊愈。他特地抓来一些肥硕的兔子，像从前一样约索隆深夜在隐蔽的老地方相见。   
初春的夜晚仍有几分寒意。这天索隆来的比约定时间更早，山治才刚刚架好火堆正蹲在河边处理兔子内脏，独眼的老虎已经叼着狗尾草踩着夜色出现了。  
“你这家伙，今天没迷路啊？”   
“切，我怎么可能会迷路。”  
“嘛嘛～今天可没你想吃的岩羊了，只有兔肉，将就一下吧。”  
没有岩羊的原因两人都心知肚明，默契没有再提，索隆化形坐到旁边，搂住还在把兔肉插好的山治就含住耳朵一通舔舐，被山治没好气推开了。  
“春天的发情蠢虎给老子去一边儿安分待着，先吃饭！”  
切——索隆不高兴地坐直，嘴里嘟囔着老虎才不在春天发情(注)，看着山治有条不紊给兔肉撒上调料，架上火堆。皮下丰厚的油脂在火光里滋滋作响，散发出肉类肥美的香气，勾的两人不停分泌唾液。索隆盯了一会儿，目光慢慢移到山治瘦长纤细的手指上，看它们捏着木棍上下翻动，恍然好似白色的蝴蝶四处翩飞。  
一切大功告成，索隆飞快地吞吃，看着山治不紧不慢优雅地撕下肉条，心里好像有一阵邪火也如同身前的火堆熊熊烧起来。但他不觉得煎熬，反而有一丝享受这种火烧心扉的感觉，摆足了耐心等待对方结束进食。 他甚至在提前吃完后起身到河边舀水喝了几大口，用叶子装了一些带回来给山治。  
嚯，蠢虎今天这么听话。山治一边捧着微凉的河水小口喝着，一边用夸张的语气揶揄对方。索隆好脾气地点点头说，应该的。  
山治惊奇地打量回去，喝完水，刚想说话就被按着后颈堵住了嘴。老虎兽人有着微小倒刺的舌头卷住他的，带来些细微的疼痛，在这一刻更像是催生快乐的刺激。山治被吸得发出些舒服的哼哼，手按到对方胸腹本能的作出推拒的动作，却没有用劲儿，感受着对方形状分明的肌肉。  
一吻毕，索隆松开一点力气，趁着山治还喘着气调整呼吸的时候，说道，走之前先喂饱我。山治微微一愣，还没说话，索隆已经把他按倒在地，卷起他的衣服咬住他胸口。舌上的小刺来来回回刮过敏感的乳头，带来一阵阵电流似的酥麻快感，窜上山治头皮。他听到索隆恶劣的笑声，这么舒服吗，笨蛋狐狸？他还没反应过来发生了什么，就被一把捏住了蓬松的尾巴。  
没错，尾巴。他意识到了什么，慌忙一摸头顶，果然摸到了一对毛茸茸的耳朵，事实证明——他被索隆舔得太舒服没忍住，身体部分化形了。  
嘿，圈圈，今天来点不一样的吧。索隆揉了揉他尾巴根部，引起他浑身一阵颤栗。他努力把喘息咽下喉咙，问对方。什么不一样的？  
索隆给了他一个短短的亲吻。  
“用原型来做一次。”  
哈？绝对不行！山治又气又臊捶了一拳绿发兽人的胸口。索隆没放弃。来一次嘛，一直没试过。  
“不行！！！物种不同怎么可能用原型那那那什么？！！”  
“唉——那好吧。”  
索隆一副失望的表情，重新低头舔舐对方的胸口，然后逐渐向上，直到把狐狸金红色的耳朵含在口中。大猫的舌轻轻探入柔软的耳蜗，同时继续搓弄狐狸敏感的尾根。山治发出破碎的呻吟，身体颤抖得更加厉害。已经硬了嘛，圈圈。索隆用另一只手触碰狐狸的下腹。混蛋，好难受。山治早已双手攀住他强壮的上臂，垂着头适应泉涌而来的快感。  
索隆又一次低头去寻找狐狸的唇，顺便同样化出原型的耳和尾。红底黑纹的虎尾快速爬上山治的大腿，从腿根穿过去代替手掌缠绕住狐尾根部，而双手褪下了狐狸的长裤，一前一后照顾起来狐狸两处欲求不满的地方。前方搓弄着山治半醒的性器，后方手指探进紧致的穴口，扩张揉按已经变得湿软的内壁。多重刺激下，山治湛蓝的眼睛湿润起来，柔软的金发已经被汗浸湿贴在了脖颈。他不由自主地扭动臀部，好像要摆脱那手指，又更像是在迎合。  
差不多了吧，索隆想，把山治轻轻翻了个身，手指抽出来换勃发的阴茎抵上去。我进来了哦，他通知狐狸。狐狸催促道，给老子快点。于是他攥住狐狸尾巴根部向上提起，露出微张的穴口，把阴茎头部缓缓插了进去。  
啊啊啊——山治发出尖叫，声音抖得不成样子。索隆揉着狐尾安慰他，等他适应后，才慢慢插到最里面。他发出粗重的喘息，其实他已经忍耐到了极限，被温暖的甬道整个包住的感觉太过美好，他不想再浪费时间。  
每一次抽插都狠狠撞在狐狸最敏感的地方，山治被刺激得一次又一次闷哼出声，身体酥软不住往下掉，又被索隆搂住腰捞起来。下体连接的地方有粘黏的水声响起来，随着索隆抽插的速度变快，水声变得越发淫靡。索隆用尾巴缠住山治的右腿，轻轻地磨蹭，带给山治一些更加舒服的感受，让他在颤抖中迎接高潮。  
快感从腰眼一路麻痹到大脑，一时之间好像除了这以外山治什么都感觉不到，失神地在索隆怀里战栗。索隆伏下身体贴住山治，双手撑在了山治两侧，趁机悄然化成了原型。体内的凶器突然胀大，还有些异样的触觉，山治惊吓得回过神，索隆已经开始了第二轮的运动。  
真的很痛，山治想。蠢老虎原型的性器有些奇怪的凸起，山治当然知道那是大猫的倒刺。虽然不是真的[刺]，但是硬硬的在体内抽插刮着内壁还是很疼。但是索隆的动作很慢，山治逐渐竟然习惯了这种疼痛，快感重新在体内复苏。比他平时熟知的更粗长  
的老虎阴茎，慢慢在甬道里滑动的感觉越发清晰，山治的喘息急促起来。虎全身覆在人形的狐狸上方，他感受着狐狸身体的变化，也慢慢加快了动作的速度。   
舒服吗。索隆恶趣味地询问，自然得不到回答，于是他惩罚般重重顶到狐狸身体最深处，满意地听到山治发出哭泣一样的尖叫。圈圈，变回去。他蛊惑道。  
山治已经被刺激到几乎听不清索隆在说什么了，狐耳向后耷拉着，身体也无法支撑一样半趴在地，只有尾巴和臀部高高翘起，去迎接来自高处的顶弄。  
“喂，圈圈。听到吗，变回去。”  
索隆凑到山治耳边重复之前的话。这次山治终于捡回一点注意力，听到这个乖巧地变回了原型。只见林间明明灭灭的火光在地上投下两兽交糜的影子，巨大的老虎和比人形更小的狐狸在一片静谧中狂热地交尾，是一种说不清的淫靡。兽形对于本能的追逐强于人形，快感也成倍增长。老虎发出情不自禁的低吼，叼住狐狸后颈开始最后的冲刺，狐狸也语无伦次地在快乐与痛苦中哭叫，后穴紧紧收缩，接受了老虎灼热的喷射。  
他们就这样保持着原型一起陷入沉睡。直到晨光熹微，一虎一狐依偎在一起迎来了初升的朝阳。老虎索隆舔了舔仍然沉睡的狐狸头顶的毛发。狐狸山治惺忪睁眼，恍惚地听对方在耳边啰嗦着什么，又不耐烦闭上眼。老虎顿了顿，叼起狐狸，往不远处的石洞走去。  
山治在几日后又一次离开了这片森林，带着和往常不同的心情踏上旅程。这是他来到这里的第二年。他知道，这一次再回来的时候，他不会只是一个过路人，而是一个归家者了。  
而之后急急忙忙赶去传达喜讯的鹦鹉约瑟夫顶着一脸不可思议的表情，被自家老大义正言辞地拒绝了。索隆说，我有媳妇儿了，还要什么猎豹。你去告诉他们，这两天我心情好，允许他们留下。  
被无情撵走的约瑟夫百思不得其解。老大什么时候背着我们有媳妇儿了？还有，咱们这的规矩，就这样被打破了吗？！  
这片森林有它的法则，当然不可能打破。懒洋洋躺在阳光下的某老虎得意的笑起来。不过是有人预付了一辈子给他，所以那些细枝末节的，妨碍他两交易的东西，丢得远远的就对了。  
这就是属于他的丛林法则。  
  
(下)完

END  



End file.
